Herederos regreso :D
by Anaiz Danevick2
Summary: Trata de la historia de romance de los hijo de la familia Ada, Leon, Jill y Chris, como se conocieron, sus actitudes y sus relaciones con sus padres
1. Chapter 1

Aviso:

Hola gente me recuerdan, pues son Adaiz, la creadora de Heredero, les aviso que tuve siertas dificultades con mi otra cuenta de fanfiction, y por esa razón e decidido crear una nueva, no se preocupen que voy a volver a subir todos los capítulos de Herederos y voy a continuar con esta historia, que yo se que tanto les gusta, y ademas es un placer para mi complacerlos, lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero se que se los voy a compensar, su servidora, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo ;)

**Anaiz Danevick2**


	2. Herederos

**Y como eh prometido, les dejo de nuevo el primer capitulo de herederos, luego suvire los otro y las continuacines**

**"HEREDEROS"**

Suburbios de Washington.

Leon era un hombre muy afortunado, después de lo sucedido en china no hubo ningún otro ataque bio-terrorista, además de por fin tener a su lado a su amada, tenía a una pequeña criatura, de ojos azules celestiales, capaz de sacarle una sonrisa con solo escuchar su nombre, se sentía muy feliz de lo que había logrado después de tanto sudor y trabajo; a una mujer envidiable, una casa enorme y lujosa y una personita que se encargaría de mantener a su "clan" de pie, por así decirlo.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles California, suburbios.

Chris, tampoco se quedo atrás con su vida, aunque el decido empezarla una año antes que Leon, ya se había cansado de jugar a los amigos con Jill, así que decidió acabar y vivir en el mundo real, decidió declararle su amor e una vez por toda y no tardo mucho para que su amor diera el fruto de la vida a un hermoso muchacho llamado Baron, un nombre que fue decidido por parte de la mujer de ojos grises y que a Redfield le encanto.

…

-Ya paso mucho desde que no vemos a Leon-dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-No fue fácil, pero logre convencer a Ada-le dijo la rubia mientras jugaba el cabello del niño que se encontraba sentado en el piso a sus pies.

-No entiendo cómo te hablas con esa mujer-le dijo la pelirroja desviando la mirada a su sobrino.

-Con la boca-le dijo y beso la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Muy graciosa-le dijo de manera sarcástica y negando con la cabeza.

-Sí, lo sé-le dijo con un tono orgulloso.

-Cambiando de tema… este muchacho esta cada vez más parecido a Chris-le dijo llamando la atención del niño por un segundo.

-Eso que vos no viste la de Leon… es el calco de su madre, pero con ojos azules- le dijo levantando los brazos en forma de "eso nomas"

Su pequeño hijo tenía la cara de Chris redfield, pero el tono de piel de jill y también sus ojos, por otro lado, el resto era dodo un Redfield; incluso en la actitud, aunque se parecía más a la de su tía.

.

.

.

.

Washington, suburbios.

-Aun no entiendo como pude ceder- se pregunto en un susurro, mientras que ataba con una cola de caballo el cabello de su hija.

-De la misma manera que cediste a ser mi esposa-dijo león que dejaba las maletas en el piso.

-Esto es diferente, además tu amago Chris no me puede ver ni en pintura-le dijo mientras acomodaba un poco la ropa de su hija.

-Vamos Ada… son mis amigos, además te agrada Jill y estoy seguro de que Adi se va a llevar bien con Baron-dijo y beso la mejilla de su hija.

-Papi, quiero un helado-le dijo la infante jalando su pantalón.

-Aquí ase frio… no te compraremos un helado-le respondió Ada de manera firme. La pequeña solo asistió con la cabeza algo triste.

-Mejor nos apuramos, o vamos a perder el vuelo-dijo el hombre poniendo un mano sobre la cabeza de su niña saliendo de la sala, para poder tomar las maletas y colocarlas en el compartimiento del automóvil.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, suburbios.

-Leon y su mujer van a llegar dentro de unas horas-dijo el hombre que comía sentado junto a su pequeño hijo de 8 años.

-Ya lo sé… no hay apuro-dijo Jill tranquilamente.

-¿Quién es Leon?-pregunto el niño mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Es un viejo amigo-respondió su padre.

-¿Y por qué tanta emoción?-volvió a preguntar.

-Es que viene con su hija, y va ser la primera vez que la veamos… trata de hacerla sentir bienvenida, ¿puedes Baron?-le pedio o más bien le reclamo al jovencito.

-Mmm… are mi mejor esfuerzo-respondió mientras pensaba en una travesura.

Baron era un niño muy astuto, también bastante inteligente, sabia casi todos los nombres de las armas de sus padre, también estaba muy bien entrenado en el combate para tener solo ocho años, tanto Chris como Jill estaban orgullosos de su hijo, pero ellos también lo dominabas como un pequeño vándalo, casi todas sus niñeras salían espantadas por las travesuras del pequeño y eso complicaba el trabajo de ambos adultos. Los bueno era que Claire se ofrecía de vez en cuando a cuidarlo y ellos sabían que Baron con su tía, no ganaría.

.

.

.

.

Aéreo puerto de Washington.

La pequeña sujetaba con fuerza la mano de su madre al sentir el despegue de del avión.

-Mantén la calma, no está pasando nada-le dijo la espía a la infante, sin mirarla.

-Oye, no la trates así, es su primer vuelo-dijo el hombre de ojos azules, mientras tomaba la otra mano de su hijita.

Tras unos minutos el avión despego por completo, la pequeña no tardo mucho en caer en el sueño.

Era una niña muy guapa o de esa manera la definía Ada, tenía los mismos rasgos de su madre, el mismo color de cabello y piel, se notaba que en un futuro tendría la misma figura que su progenitora, además de tener su mentalidad y un buen sentido maduro para tener solo siete años; tenia tanto de su madre como de su padre, los mismos ojos, un poco más oscuros, tenía ese tono sarcástico en su vos que Leon utilizaba para fastidiar a sus enemigos y también tenía su carisma y simpatía, aunque no era muy sociable.

La familia calló en el sueño si poder más, estaban muy cansados todo el tramité de el viaje los había cansado bastante.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, California, suburbios.

-Baron, ya puedes ir a bañarte-dijo la mujer de cabello dorado a el pequeño que se encontraba en el sillón jugando a un juego de consola.

-Yo no me quiero bañar-dijo el niño con el seño fruncido y sin dejar de mirar el juego. Jill se coloco frente al televisor.

-No seas sucio, te quiero en el baño, a la una-dijo mientras levantaba un dedo-te quiero en el baño a las dos-levanto otro dedo.

-Está bien, ya voy, ya voy-dijo el niño levantándose del sillón-mujer tenía que ser-dijo en un susurro mientras subía la escalera.

-Que niño-dijo el hombre que abrazaba la cintura de su esposa.

-Es muy machista-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-mejor a que sea un afeminado-Jill río con el comentario de su marido.

El celular de Chris vibro en su bolcillo trasero, separo una mano de la cintura de su esposa lo saco de su pantalón para mostrar el contenido de él mensaje a su esposa.

-ya vienen en camino-dijo Jill mirándolo.

-no ¿enserio?, si no me dices no me entero-le dijo el de manera sarcástica y coriendo de su mujer que trataba de pegarle por su comentario.

…

**Bueno, ya que estoy repitiendo los capitulo no me vendria mal una lluvia de ideas de su parte, algo que quieran que aga por si me dan ganas de hacer alguna secuela despues de que termine con este fic ;)**

**Anaiz D2.**


	3. Reto, veamos quien es el mejor

**Hola gente, ya va el segundo, tratare de trabajar lo mas rapido posible.**

**"RETO"**

Aeropuerto de Los Angeles, California.

Leon llevaba las maletas de su familia, mientras que la espía llevaba de la mano a la pequeña que caminaba sin ganas alguna de caminar.

-Camina, Adaiz-le dijo la mercenaria y jalo ligeramente del brazo a la pequeña.

-Tengo sueño-dijo la pequeña con un tono de llanto.

-Está bien-respondió la mujer tomando a la pequeña en brazos, la pequeña sonrió triunfante mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de su madre.

-Ada-dijo el hombre de ojos azules que tenía sus manos ocupadas.

-¿vamos?-pregunto dándose la vuelta.

-vamos-respondió el mientras asistió la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, suburbios.

El pequeño salía de bañarse. Se estaba frotando la cara frente al espejo, solo tenía una bata y su cabello aun estaba mojado. Pudo escuchar unan voces que llamaron su atención, no eran la de sus tíos, o de alguien que él conociera.

Bajo las escaleras con la pequeña bata sobre su cuerpo hasta toparse con su madre y la espía que charlaban sentadas en el sillón.

-Hola-dijo el niño en un susurro y levantando un poco la mano.

-¡Baron, Leandro, Redfield!-le grito su madre haciendo que niño se estremeciera –vete a poner algo de ropa-

Recién en ese momento el pequeño se percato que se encontraba en bata, se cubrió aun mas con ella y pudo escuchar una risa infantil que llamo por completo su atención.

-¿y tú de qué te ríes?-pregunto enojado y poniéndose colorado por la vergüenza.

-de ti-respondió la pequeña.

Entre ambos infantes hubo un momento de silencio acompañado por el de sus madres y de repente las cuatro personas estallaron en la risa.

-ya Baron-dijo su madre secándose unas lagrimas, que brotaron por causa de la risa-ve a vestirte-

-si ya voy-dijo el pequeño dado la media vuelta .

.

.

.

.

Los Angeles, suburbios.

El día no tardo mucho en irse, con la llegada de Leon, hubieron varias visitas, desde Barry con su familia, hasta Claire con su pareja.

Fue una bienvenida muy placentera para Leno y para Ada fue una bienvenida agotadora.

Como sea, esa noche decidieron sacar la mesa a fuera, para poder disgustar un buen festín de bienvenida.

-se ven deliciosas papá-dijo el pequeño a su padre que se encontraba sentado junto a la parrilla, cocinando un buen trozo de asado.

-aun así tienes que esperar-le dijo su padre cambiando de posición el trozo de asado.

-pero tengo hambre-le reclamo el pequeño sujetando su estomago.

-yo también, ellos también, tu mamá también, y la niña que es un año más chica que tu también y no está llorando-dijo señalado con la mano a cada uno de los nombrados.

-si… pero si yo tuviera una mamá así de fría y que de seguro pone castigos tan malos, también viviría sin hambre-le dijo a su padre al oído y viendo de reojo como la mujer le indicaba a su hija que se sentara derecha.

Chris solo hecho una carcajada por su comentario-tienes razón-y chocaron sus manos.

No tardo mucho en que las dos familias se sentaran a comer juntas, causaba algo de risa las miradas de rencor que de vez en cuando se mandaban Ada y Chris.

Terminando de comer Chris hiso un pequeño comentario que no le cayó nada bien a la mercenaria.

-oye Adi… ¿sabes qué es esto?-le pregunto Chris a la pequeña, mientras sacaba un arma y la colocaba encima de la mesa. Ada solo envió una mirada a él Mayor de los Redfield en forma de desagrado.

-¿un arma?-dijo mirando de reojo a su madre.

-correcto… pero seamos más específicos… Baron ¿sabes qué es esto?-le pregunto esta vez a su propio hijo, Jill solo frunció el seño en forma de que se detenga, pero Chris no la tomo en cuenta.

-es una nueve milímetros de aire comprimido-respondió el pequeño de manera muy natural.

-Bien hecho, hijo-dijo su padre y alboroto el cabello del niño.

-increíble… sabe los nombres de las armas, denle un premio a la criatura que se encamina a ser otro agente más de la B.S.A.A-dijo de manera sarcástica y aplaudiendo.

-por lo menos Baron sabe algo de mi mundo-le dijo enojado por su comentario.

-¿y quien dijo que mi hija no sabe nada relacionado con lo que yo o Leon hacemos?-dijo con mirada reveladora.

-¿sabe técnicas de combate?-le pregunto mirando de reojo a su heredero.

-claro… ¿y él?-pregunto mirando al niño.

-obvio… ¿Por qué no vemos cual es el mejor?-pregunto con una sonrisa desafiante.

-no hay problema… pero no quiero que salga llorando-le dijo con el mismo gesto.

-no te preocupes por el… preocúpate por tu hija-dijo mientras se levantaba y le asía una seña a su hijo con la mano para que lo siguiera, el niño reacciono a esto.

Jill y Leon trataban de entender lo que acababa de pasar, pero trataban de entender que quiso decir Chris cuando dijo "¿Por qué no vemos cual es el mejor?". Ambos se dieron la misma idea cuando se dieron cuenta que tanto Chris como Ada y los pequeños se retiraban de el patio para dirigirse al pequeño campo de entrenamiento que tenían los Redfield a lado de su casa.

Tanto Jill como Leon se levantaron rápidamente para poder ver a los cuatro individuos.

-esto fue suficiente-dijo el rubio irrumpiendo en medio del enfrentamiento.

-no se metan-respondieron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo. Leon solo pudo tragar saliva por la repuesta de ambas personas y sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba.

-esto va a acabar mal-dijo Jill parándose detrás de Leon.

-no me preocupa el conflicto… me preocupa que Adaiz se lo tome en serio-dijo de manera nerviosa.

-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto la rubia intrigada.

-Ada entreno a mi hija como una maquina… y si la pones en una situación como esta… tal vez no se controle… además de que es muy agresiva cuando quiere-dijo tratando de relajarse.

-entonces no te preocupes… lo mismo pasa con Baron-respondió la mujer de ojos grises.

-me preocupo… si así son las cosa, va a terminar peor-dijo mientras se acercaban a donde se encontraban los cuatro individuos.

Los pequeños se encontraban uno frente al otro, mirándose de una manera seria y provocante.

-pueden empezar-dijo el padre del niño.

La pequeña posiciono su mirada en la de su progenitora que solo asistió, terminado ese gesto la niña volvió a poner la mirada en su contrincante.

-comiencen-dijo la mujer esperando reacción de los pequeños.

-está bien-dijo la niña de manera firme y preparando sus puños al lado de su cuerpo.

-de acuerdo-dijo el niño imitando a la pequeña.

…

**No se ni por que los suvo, bueno talvez soy terca, recuerden lluvia de ideas **

**Anaiz D2. **

**Desdos ja :/**


	4. La apariencias engañan

**Voy omas rapido que puedo, enserio.**

**"LA APARIENCIA ENGAÑAN"**

Ambos niños se miraban directo a la cara esperando que el otro hiciera un movimiento que les diera la ventaja, el pequeño de ojos azules decidió dar el primer paso, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la niña, armo un puño con su pequeña mano y trato de golpear, pero fue más rápida que el atacante, con un rápido movimiento giro quedando a las espaldas del niño para podre pegarle una patada que hiso que el pequeño perdiera el equilibrio y callera rodillas al piso; la niña trato de acercársele lo más rápido que pudo para seguir con su ataque, pero el niño también era rápido, el pequeño rodo en el suelo golpear con una patada ambas piernas de su atacante, provocando que esta callera encima dé él; pero la niña era lista, gusto en el momento de la caída, la pequeña junto ambos brazos en una forma de abrazo y calló en el pecho del niño provocando que este esté soltara todo el aire de su interior; la pequeñas se aparto rápidamente del cuerpo que trataba con esfuerzo recuperar el aire que fue arrebatado, una vez terminada esa tare de un salto se paro algo enojado, esto provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de su padre.

-no está nada mal Wong-dijo el hombre mientras se cursaba de brazos.

-tu niño, debería aprender a… leer movimientos-dijo la mujer con un tono de burla en su voz.

-¿quieres pelear? Wong-dijo el hombre de manera defensiva.

-claro ¿por qué no?-dijo ella poniéndose de igual manera.

-oigan… no es momento, estos dos se está matando-dijo la mujer de cabello rubio.

Ambos adultos volvieron a poner la mirada en sus hijos.

Ambos pequeños se encontraban sujetados de la ropa del otro, tratando de tumbar al otro en el suelo, entonces el muchacho noto su ventaja, acerco discretamente su pie al brazo a la pierna de la pequeña, para luego golpear con fuerza y provocar que el callera encima de su contrincante de la misma manera que lo había hecho la niña ase pocos minutos, provocando así que sacara todo el aire de su cuerpo; ahora el muchacho se encontraba sobre ella, si no fuera porque eran niños sus padres estarían mal pensado las cosa.

El muchacho trato de golpear el rostro de la niña pero la pequeña con un rápido movimiento provoco que este golpeara el piso de manera directa provocándole un dolor insoportable.

La niña aprovecho eso golpeando con fuerza el estomago del niño con su rodilla y provoco su separación, la pequeña se paro rápidamente y sujeto la camisa del pequeño para luego jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas y estamparlo contra la pared de sus espadas, luego este se paro rápidamente para acercarse corriendo de la misma manera que la niña lo estaba haciendo, ambos formaron un puño con su mano derecha y impactaron en la mejilla del otro, con una fuerza, que les dejo un pequeño moretón a ambos, se separaron en una distancia conveniente y ambos se regalaron una pequeña sonrisa entre jadeos.

-no está nada mal… para una chica-dijo el niño entre jadeos.

-tu tampoco lo haces… mal-respondió la pequeña de la misma manera.

Se podía notar en sus pequeños rostros que ambos estaban disfrutando de la pelea que provocaron sus progenitores.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto-dijo el niño poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

-está bien… pero yo lo voy a terminar-dijo la pequeña que se cruzaba de brazos, era definitivamente el calco de Ada Wong.

-eso ya lo veremos-dijo el pequeño que comenzó a correr para chocar a la niña con fuerza y tumbarla en el suelo, este reto de volver a golpear su pecho con una caída pero la niña lo detuvo con una patada en el estomago y un puñetazo que hiso que la criatura se tumbara a su lado. Ella giro rápidamente para quedar encima de él y pegarle una variedad de veces seguidas en el rostro.

-¡ya fue suficiente Ada!-dijo Leon al notar que la nariz del niño comenzaba a sangrar.

-solo le diré que pare si Redfield quiere-respondió mirando la escena de su hija, que golpeaba de manera estable el rostro del niño.

-¡as que pare Wong!-dijo el hombre de caballo castaño que miraba casi temblando la escena de las dos pequeñas criaturas.

-¡Adaiz!-la niña se estremeció al escucha la vos de su madre, que provoco que la pequeña detuviera los golpes.

-si… madre-dijo la niña cabizbajo y mirando de reojo a su progenitora.

-fue suficiente-la pequeña asistió y se separo del cuerpo del infante que se encontraba debajo de ella para correr junto a su padre.

-yo no quería… lo siento papá-dijo mientras este la tomaba en brazos.

-no fue tu culpa-dijo mirando enojado a Ada.

-Adaiz-

-si madre-dijo la niña mientras bajaba de los brazos de su padre para quedar junto a su madre.

-no tienes que pedir perdón-dijo y señalo al pequeño que se sujetaba la nariz y tranquilizaba a su desesperada madre. La pequeña se encamino a donde se encontraba la familia.

-lo siento-dijo la niña mostrando arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

-no necesito tu perdón… la próxima…-el pequeño fue interrumpido por su madre.

-no va a ver próxima vez-dijo la mujer de manera firme a su esposo.

-está bien, está bien-dijo el hombre de ojos celestes.

.

.

.

.

Durante lo que duro el resto de la noche, no hubo más conflictos, es más, llamaba la atención que ahora ambos niños jugaban al escondite de manera animada, aparentemente como un tipo competencia.

Tal vez al fin y al cabo se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos.

.

.

.

La semana paso rápido, Leon y Jill decidieron perdonar a sus parejas por lo sucedido y los dos pequeños se volvieron muy unidos, por esa razón ambos se pusieron muy tristes cuando llego el día de la despedida.

-bueno, les agradecemos todo-dijo el rubio que estrechaba la mano del mayor de los Redfield.

-si algún día nos tocan vacaciones, ustedes nos van a aguantar en Washinton-burlo Jill mientras se despidia de Ada con un abrazo.

-no hay problema-respondió la asiática con su típica media sonrisa.

-adiós-dijo el niño a la pequeña que se encontraba frente a él.

-nos veremos luego-respondió la niña, provocando que su padre soltara una leve carcajada, recordando todos los encuentros de él y Ada en su pasado. Lo único que faltaba es que saludara con un "paso mucho tiempo".

Tras la despedida la familia Kennedy se dirigió al aeropuerto de Los angeles; la dulce pero por lo visto peligrosa niña no tardo en caer en el sueño para luego despertar en su pequeña cama algo confundida pero alegre, de nuevo todo volvía a ser lo mismo.

…


End file.
